


The Mage King's Conquest.

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: When the Mage King defeats their army, Prince Cian had expected a lot from his enemy, but he hadn't expected to be stripped down and taken to the king's chambers.





	The Mage King's Conquest.

Prince Cian’s heart was racing in his chest as he stood in his father’s throne room with only a dozen soldiers. They were the last line of defence against the terrifying forces of the Mage King. His father had ordered him and his brothers to stay here yesterday, before he had gone into battle with the elite troops of the castle. His two older brothers, Evin and Kieron, had left that morning with troops to do battle in the courtyard. Kieron, the oldest, wisest, strongest, had told Cian to stay here to defend the throne. Evin had joked that it wouldn’t be necessary and that Cian would just be sitting on his ass, but Cian had seen the nervous look in his brother’s eyes.

Cian and the other soldiers left in the throne room had listened to the sound of battle in the courtyard of the castle. He had thought it the worst moment of his life, having to listen to the ringing of swords against armour, the screams of horses and men, the shouts from the commanders, while he was up here.

But that was nothing compared to the silence that followed.

Cian knew that the Mage King had killed his father, his two brothers, and all the soldiers that had stood in his way. His mother had fortunately escaped with his younger sister, secreted away on a boat two days ago. They had hoped to cross the sea and beg allies for help.

But the Mage King had conquered every kingdom he had set his eyes on. His magic was too powerful and his army was too big. His soldiers fought like machines, barely noticing when their arm got chopped off. They simply kept going.

Cian wondered what would happen when the Mage King inevitably came into the throne room. He glanced down at the crown his father had left on the seat of his throne, and he planted himself on the bottom step of the dais. He would die, that much was for certain.

Still, he kept up a façade for the soldiers. They couldn’t notice how scared he was. When they heard the sound of fighting coming from the hallway, he told eight of them to take up a defensive position, a half-circle around the thick, oak door. The other four, archers, would form a second ring behind the first. Hopefully, that would kill some of the Mage King’s warriors.

Cian winced when he heard a loud thud against the closed door to the throne room. “Prepare yourself, men! For the King!”

“The King!” the soldiers shouted, some of them raising their swords in the air.

Cian gripped his own sword. He wasn’t used to wearing his full suit of armour. He had been trained in sword fighting and archery, yes, but not as much as Kieron or even Evin. He was the third in line. His father intended him to be a scholar, hoping that Cian would be a good advisor to Kieron once he ascended to the throne.

He had spent his youth with the best tutors, and what had that brought him? He knew more about the Mage King than others, he supposed. He had studied the man’s rise to power, which had started over a dozen years ago now, or at least, he had studied the few scraps there were to study.

No one knew his name, since the Mage King had destroyed anyone who had known him before, but there was speculation based on the few facts people did have. He was a tall, broad man in his mid-to-late forties, with hair the colour of midnight. His eyes were as bright as silver, or as bright as the sun, or as bright as freshly fallen snow. The reports on that varied, as few had looked into his eyes and lived to tell the tale. He could enslave people with a look, bending them to his will as if they were puppets.

He had great magical powers, and he must’ve been a student at the Mage Academy. The Mage King had destroyed it as one of his first acts after crowning himself, making sure no one would rival him or find out who he really was.

Cian wondered what had driven his lust for power. Had he come to the Mage Academy planning to become the Mage King? How long had he plotted to conquer all the known kingdoms before putting his plan into action? A few kings had sent emissaries in an attempt to broker peace, but those emissaries had never returned. Killed, or were they now part of the Mage King’s entourage?

There were more loud thuds against the door, and they stopped as suddenly as they had begun. Cian could feel the sense of relief in the throne room. The soldiers thought the Mage King had given up, but Cian knew better. He raised his sword, moving into a defensive stance, and pulled the visor of his helmet down.

The doors creaked, and without warning, shattered into a thousand pieces. Cian turned away from the blast, and he felt a piece of wood hit his helmet. His ears were ringing with the noise, but he could dimly hear the screams as bigger pieces had pierced through the armour of the men closest to the door.

He looked at the doorway, and saw a dark figure stand in the centre. He was dressed in black leather trousers which hugged his strong thighs, and wore supple leather boots. His shirt was black too, and he was wearing a dark red cape, which trailed behind him. The man strode into the room, seemingly ignoring the soldiers who were attacking him. One flick of his hand, and they flew across the room, hitting the stone wall and sliding down to the floor.

Cian gripped his sword tight. This was the Mage King. He risked a glance at the man’s eyes, but could only see that they were bright before he looked away again. If the rumours were true, it wasn’t safe to look at his eyes for too long.

“Which one of you is Prince Cian?” the Mage King asked, his low voice filling the room.

Cian counted quickly. Three of his father’s soldiers had fallen to the ground near the remains of the door. Four had been thrown across the room by the Mage King’s magic. That left Cian with the four archers, and one foot soldier. “Attack!” he cried. Surrendering was not an option.

The Mage King laughed as the remaining soldier attacked while the archers fired their arrows. A few quick moves of his hand, and the arrows had turned in the air, hitting the men who had shot them with force. The one soldier lay crumpled on the ground. Cian hadn’t seen what exactly had happened to him.

The Mage King strode forward, past the corpses of the archers and stopped only a few feet away from Cian.

Cian kept his sword raised and his eyes on the Mage King’s broad chest. He couldn’t look the man in his eyes.

“You must be Prince Cian.” The Mage King’s voice was as low and smooth as the leather he was wearing. “Congratulations, you are the heir to the throne.”

“I don’t want it,” he spat, taking a step forward. He aimed his sword at the Mage King’s chest. Why hadn’t the man stopped him yet?

The Mage King laughed. “Everyone wants power, boy. Even you. You must’ve fantasised about it, hmm? About being the King?”

He shook his head. He had stopped imagining that when he had been a kid and realised that he’d only be King if his father and two brothers were dead, and that thought had been horrifying. “Never.” He took another step forward. The tip of his sword was only inches away from the Mage King’s chest.

Quick as a snake, the Mage King’s hand moved to grab the blade. He gripped it, and moved it to the right. Cian stared at the man’s hand. Why was there no blood? He thrust it forward, stabbing nothing but air.

The Mage King laughed. “Drop the sword, little Prince.” His grip tightened, and with his other hand he grabbed Cian’s wrist. Immense pain flared up, and Cian hissed as he dropped the sword. The Mage King released him, and Cian stepped back, staring at his wrist.

He was wearing his suit of armour; the Mage King had never even touched his bare skin! How had he managed to make Cian feel such pain?

He stumbled backwards as the Mage King strode forward, and fell down on the steps with the back of his head hitting the throne. He tried to get up, but the Mage King’s hand was on his breastplate, and Cian found that he couldn’t get up. He could move his arms and legs, and he kicked the Mage King, but the Mage King didn’t budge.

“Stop fighting, little Prince,” the Mage King told him.

Cian held his breath as the Mage King reached for him with his other hand. Cian’s eyes were on the man’s large hand coming for his neck. Then he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain, which never came.

He frowned in surprise when he realized that the Mage King was removing his helmet. Cian’s blond curls tumbled free, and Cian flinched when he felt a hand run through his hair. The Mage King was touching him!

“Yes, you are definitely Prince Cian,” the Mage King murmured. “I thought the stories of your beauty were an exaggeration, but I’m glad to be proven wrong.”

Even though he was trembling in fear at the thought of what the Mage King would do next, Cian felt his cheeks redden as he kept his eyes firmly closed. His brothers had teased him so often about those stories, making sure to keep Cian up to date about every one of them. He couldn’t believe that the stories had reached the Mage King too. Surely a man like him didn’t care about silliness like that?

He winced when he felt a rough thumb stroke across his bottom lip, and he moved his head back, freeing himself from the Mage King’s touch.

“Yes, soft golden locks, full red lips… but what of your eyes, little Prince? Are they as blue as a summer sky, hmm?”

He gasped when the Mage King grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging on it sharply. “Aah!”

“Open your eyes for me, little Prince,” the Mage King told him. “Or I shall have to hurt you further.”

Cian tried to shake his head, keeping his eyes firmly closed. He was certain now that the Mage King only wanted him to open his eyes so he would look into the Mage King’s eyes and be under his spell. He couldn’t let that happen. “Never.”

“Never? That is a shame.” Suddenly, the Mage King released him, and Cian heard him step back.

Cian tried to get up, but found that he was still pressed to the steps underneath him by something heavy. “Let me go!”

“If you open your eyes.”

Cian shook his head again.

The Mage King snapped his fingers. “You two, remove his armour. He won’t need it anymore.”

Cian wondered if the Mage King meant the corpses around him, but then he heard clanking footsteps coming over to him, and then two pairs of hands started working on his suit of armour. He tried to push back and pull away, but the magical force keeping him down was too much.

The two men – he assumed they were men, as he kept his eyes closed the entire time – moved him around so they could reach everywhere, and Cian could only wait until they had removed his suit of armour completely. He was left wearing his woollen stockings and padded coat.

“Remove those too,” the Mage King said. “Remove all his clothes.”

“No!” Cian said, trying to sit up again, but he felt a hand grab his throat, squeezing until he could no longer breathe. The two men, meanwhile, kept removing the rest of his clothes while Cian tried to grab the arm attached to the hand that was strangling.

His hands found nothing but air, and his fingers brushed the skin of his throat. There was no one strangling him.

“Don’t fight it, little Prince.” The Mage King sounded amused. “There’s no point. This kingdom is mine now, along with everything in it. Well…” He let out a chuckle. “It will be soon enough.”

He was able to breathe, but the pressure was still there around his throat as the two men removed the rest of his clothing. He was left naked in the throne room, and he shivered in the chilly air.

“Mmm, yes, very nice,” the Mage King said, coming closer.

Cian started when he felt a hand on his knee. The magic hand that had been squeezing his throat vanished. The hand on his knee slid down his inner thigh and towards his groin, and Cian moved out of the way until the hand rested on his outer thigh. His heart was racing in his chest. Why was the Mage King doing this?

The Mage King laughed. “Don’t be shy, little Prince. You’re mine now.”

Cian’s hands, which had been resting on the cold stone underneath him, curled into fists. “Yours? I’m not yours!” What did the Mage King want with him? Keep him hostage until his mother and younger sister returned, so that they wouldn’t try to fight him?

The hand on his thigh was stroking him again, circling the same patch of skin. “It’ll be easier to take over this kingdom if my consort is a member of the royal family. You will be my consort, princeling.”

“Never,” Cian replied, keeping his head bowed and his eyes closed.

The Mage King’s rough hand left his thigh and moved to tip his head up. “I’m going to enjoy having you,” the Mage King told him. His voice was low and he sounded close. Cian could feel the man’s breath against his cheeks. He had to be only inches away. “You’re a pretty young thing, and it’s been a while since I’ve had time for a fuck. Tell me, princeling, have you ever had sex?”

His cheeks burned despite how serious the situation was. “That’s none of your business,” he managed.

The truth was that he was a virgin. His parents had told them frequently enough about the risk of siring bastards, and even if he had wanted to have sex with one of the girls who was making eyes at him, there was always some servant or chaperone around. He’d never even had the opportunity.

“I will take that as a ‘no’,” the Mage King replied, his thumb running across Cian’s bottom lip. “Mmm, I’m going to enjoy taking your virginity. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. I’ll make sure that you do.”

Cian remained quiet. He knew that the Mage King intended to hypnotise him so he’d enjoy it.

The hand that had tipped his chin up and caressed his mouth drifted down his throat and down his chest. The Mage King pressed his hand firmly against Cian’s chest. “I can feel your heartbeat, princeling. So quick, so scared. There’s really no need.”

The hand left his skin, and he heard the Mage King get up. “Take him to the King’s chambers.”

Cian gasped at that. His father’s chambers? Two men pulled him up, and he stumbled on his feet as they dragged him away. He opened his eyes and stared at the ground so he wouldn’t trip over anything, and was even more aware of his own nakedness than before.

The soldiers who were dragging him with them didn’t seem to pay it any mind. Perhaps they had seen this plenty of times before. Perhaps the Mage King had used his magic so they wouldn’t care.

It was strange to be brought into the King’s chambers. He didn’t come here often, but seeing the large four-poster bed with its red sheets made and pillows propped up, already awaiting his father, made his heart ache. The carpet under his feet was warm and plush, and there were still a few scrolls on the writing desk. Messages his father had failed to send, or messages he had received?

“This will do.”

At the sound of the Mage King’s voice, Cian immediately closed his eyes again. That made it a little easier to bear being in here, but now he had to listen to the man walk around his father’s chambers. He grit his teeth when he heard the rustling of scrolls as the Mage King read them.

“Interesting,” the Mage King said. “Here, take these and bring them to General Redcuth. I’ll discuss this news with him later. The two of you are dismissed.”

“Yes, my liege.” Two echoing voices, and then departing footsteps and the door shutting behind them.

He was alone with the Mage King.

“You’re very stubborn, princeling.”

Cian remained quiet. What was there to say? Of course he wasn’t going to cooperate. He listened to the Mage King move around the room, and he held his breath when the man stopped in front of him.

“I’m going to enjoy fucking you, and you _will_ like it.” The Mage King rested both hands against Cian’s chest. “I know what you’re thinking, princeling. You’re thinking that I will use magic to make you like it. To make you beg.” He spread his fingers, running his hands slowly up and down Cian’s chest. “But I don’t need magic to do that. All I need to do is find out what you enjoy.”

Cian clenched his fists by his side. “I will not enjoy this.” The Mage King’s arrogant words only made him angrier. There had to be some way he could fight back.

“We shall see, princeling.” The Mage King’s hands went to his nipples, both of which were hard. The Mage King rolled his thumb over them a few times, but the feeling didn’t do much for Cian. Suddenly, the Mage King pinched his nipples sharply, tugging on them.

Cian gasped, wincing in pain and raising his hands to push the Mage King away. His own hands landed against a solid chest, still clad in that black shirt. He might as well have been pushing against a brick wall.

The Mage King laughed and dropped his hands, and pushed Cian’s hands away. “Too much, too soon, perhaps.” There was the rustling of clothes, then the Mage King grabbed Cian’s wrists and put his hands against his chest.

Cian was surprised at that. He could feel the Mage King’s warm skin underneath his hands. He could feel coarse chest hair and muscles. He felt so normal, so human.

The Mage King then took his wrist and led him across the room and towards the bed. He made Cian sit down, then Cian had to wait and listen to more rustling of clothes, the thunk of boots and a belt being unbuckled.

His cheeks reddened at the idea that the Mage King was naked too. He was very tempted to take a look, to see if the Mage King looked as human as he felt, but he resisted. He couldn’t look. He couldn’t let himself be hypnotised. He had to think of a way out of this.

“Where were we?” The Mage King sounded like he was nearby again, and Cian felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back until he was lying on the bed.

He felt the mattress dip underneath him as the Mage King joined him.

“Ah yes, finding out what you enjoy, princeling.” A hand on his chest wandered down to his stomach, stroking him lightly.

Cian was sure the Mage King would move down to his limp cock, but he didn’t. Instead, the hand moved back up, keeping its touch gentle and light.

“I understand that you’re nervous, little Prince,” the Mage King told him, his mouth close to Cian’s left ear. “Since this is your first time. But you will enjoy this very much if you let yourself.”

He felt fingers run through his hair, stroking him gently, and the touches themselves were surprisingly nice. If it had been anyone else, Cian would’ve enjoyed it. As it was, he kept his hands against the sheets, trying not to touch the Mage King by accident.

He started when he felt lips and a coarse beard against his chest as the Mage King licked and kissed and even bit his way across Cian’s chest. He gasped in surprise, his mind whirling. Why was the Mage King doing this? Why was he being so gentle?

“Relax, princeling,” the Mage King murmured. “Enjoy yourself.”

The hand that had been on his stomach did drift down now, fingers lightly caressing his cock before curling around it.

Cian hissed at that. It felt strange, having someone else’s hand wrapped around his cock. The Mage King began to move his fist up and down, thumb swiping across the tip of his dick, and Cian shook his head when his cock began to harden. “No.”

“You’ll be saying ‘yes’ soon enough,” the Mage King assured him, and kept stroking his cock while petting his hair. “You’re getting hard, princeling. Of course you are. No one else but you has ever stroked your cock like this.”

Cian didn’t reply. He was panting now, and hating how his body was reacting to the touches. He was getting hard, and he didn’t want to be. Why was this feeling so good? Why was the Mage King being so gentle?

He could only gasp as the Mage King quietly kept stroking his dick until he was fully hard, and even then, the Mage King kept going, tightening his grip and speeding up the movement of his wrist.

Cian let out a sigh. Oh yes, this is how he would touch himself if he needed release. His hips were beginning to rock into the tight grip.

“Good, you are starting to enjoy it.”

Hearing the Mage King’s voice was like ice on the heat of his desire. Cian kept his hips still as the Mage King kept stroking him. The pleasure had almost made him forget who was making him feel this good. He couldn’t let that happen again.

The Mage King laughed. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed. There’s no shame in enjoying yourself, princeling.”

Cian shook his head. “I’m not,” he managed, but it came out as a moan and sounded like a lie to his own ears.

“Of course you’re not,” the Mage King told him mockingly.

Cian kept his mouth shut, but he felt hot with shame. He was enjoying the way the Mage King was touching him and stroking his cock.

The Mage King kept stroking his cock even as he moved Cian’s legs to spread them wider and lifting his knees up. Cian wondered what the man was planning to do next. He hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn’t feel this good.

He started when he felt the Mage King’s other hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks and circling his asshole with a slick finger. He shook his head, knowing exactly what the Mage King was planning on doing next. He couldn’t imagine how that would feel good.

And yet, as the Mage King kept circling Cian’s asshole with his finger, making it slicker, Cian found himself spreading his legs wider of his own accord. There was something about those touches that was starting to feel good, especially with the way his cock was still being stroked.

He gasped when he felt a blunt finger push inside of him. It slid in easily, and knuckles pressed against his ass. His face felt hot and he was waiting for the Mage King to say something cruel about Cian’s reaction, but the other man remained silent.

A second finger joined the first, and then the Mage King began to rub both fingers across Cian’s asshole, spreading more of that slick liquid before pushing both fingers in again.

He winced and grit his teeth, panting as he felt those fingers press deeper inside of him. They had slipped in easily, but it had hurt for a moment, a sharp pain that was dulled by the pleasure of having his cock stroked. What was next? Another finger? A fourth finger?

The Mage King’s cock?

He almost wished that the Mage King would say something, anything. Lying here in silence made it easier to forget who was doing this to him and why, especially since he was still keeping his eyes closed. It was a struggle to keep his hips still. His body wanted to push into the tight fist around his dick, and that fist wasn’t moving nearly as quickly as Cian wanted. It felt good, but not yet enough to make him come.

But he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to come because of the Mage King, he reminded himself. He wouldn’t ask or beg or give the Mage King any satisfaction. His fingers curled in the bedsheets underneath him, and he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning as the Mage King briefly caressed his balls before returning to his cock.

He felt a tremble in his thighs from the effort of keeping still, of trying not to react, and he could hear his own rough breathing. And yet the Mage King remained quiet, his hands working on Cian’s dick and asshole. When a third finger pushed in, Cian couldn’t prevent the gasp from slipping out as he arched his back. He wasn’t sure if that third finger felt good or bad.

Those three fingers inside of him were pushing deeper, thrusting in and out slowly and curling slightly. And oh, they definitely felt good, especially when they thrust in. It was all Cian could do not to moan or gasp.

He wanted more, and he shook his head. He had to stay strong. He had to resist the way the Mage King was making him feel.

He was achingly hard now, and he knew that if he had been stroking his own cock, he would’ve sped up by now, rushing towards his climax. The Mage King, however, did no such thing. His pace was leisurely and even.

Cian wasn’t sure how long he had lain here with the Mage King’s hands on him, with his thighs trembling. His hips were rocking ever so slightly, despite his own efforts to keep them still. It was impossible to control the reactions of his body.

He flung one arm across his eyes. That way, even if he opened them by accident, he still wouldn’t look the Mage King in the eyes.

The Mage King sped up the movement of the hand curled around Cian’s dick until Cian was thrusting into his grip, and as suddenly as he had sped up, he slowed down.

Cian let out a whimper, thrusting his hips and moaning as the fingers in his ass pushed in deeper. Another moan escaped as the Mage King ran his hand across Cian’s balls before going back to stroking his dick again.

After a few more slow, even strokes, the Mage King sped up again, making Cian rock his hips as pleasure washed over him. He moaned, his face hot as he knew that the Mage King was enjoying the reaction. He didn’t want the man to know how much he wanted this.

He groaned when the Mage King slowed down again.

It went on like that for a while. The Mage King would speed up the movement of his wrist, making Cian moan and tremble and get closer to coming, but he would always slow down before Cian could reach his climax.

And Cian wanted to reach his climax. Being touched and stroked and fondled like this was the sweetest torment. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold out. Earlier, he had told the Mage King that he wouldn’t enjoy this, and here he was, writhing and moaning with pleasure.

“Mmm, look at you,” the Mage King murmured, his voice low. “I wish you could see yourself now, princeling. The way you move as I touch you, how your chest heaves and your hips roll. Your body has given in, little Prince. It’s only a matter of time before your mind does too, and I don’t even need to use my magic.”

Cian whimpered, all too aware that the Mage King was right. His body had given in, reacting automatically to the Mage King’s touches. It was impossible not to respond.

“Imagine how good I could make you feel with my magic, princeling,” the Mage King told him. “Remember in the throne room? I held you down, and you thought I was strangling you myself when it was just magic.”

Cian let out a sob, the same fear he had felt earlier coming back to him. And still his body moved in response to the Mage King’s touches, yearning for more.

“Exactly, little Prince. Imagine if I used that power to touch you in a way that feels good.” The Mage King let out an amused huff. “Although, perhaps being choked a little is something you might enjoy. You wouldn’t be the first or only man.”

Cian shook his head, his arm still slung across his face. No, no, he wouldn’t enjoy the pressure around his neck while the rest of his body was being pleasured. It wasn’t possible.

Then again, he hadn’t thought it possible for him to enjoy _this_ either. He whimpered, worried what else the Mage King would do to him that he’d enjoy far too much.

“I could make you feel like your cock was being sucked while I fucked you,” the Mage King continued. “I could keep you perfectly still while I stroked your dick. I could caress you all over, from your pretty golden hair down to your feet.”

The worst part was that Cian was imagining those things, although he couldn’t see how being fucked would feel good. The three fingers thrusting in and out of him did feel good, yes, but wouldn’t a cock be much bigger and longer?

“I could move you and position you in any way I wanted,” the Mage King said, and sped up his fist around Cian’s cock. “Turn you around so you were lying on your stomach, move you so you were on your hands and knees, or make you float so that no part of your body was inaccessible to me. I could use magic to spank you, or kiss you, or fuck you.”

Cian was moaning with every breath now, his hips rocking and thrusting as the Mage King’s fist was moving up and down rapidly. He wanted to come, and the man’s words weren’t helping as images filled his head.

“Just give in to me, sweet princeling, and you won’t regret it,” the Mage King promised. “You will feel the greatest pleasure. You think this feels good, hmm? My hands on your cock and inside your ass? This is nothing compared to what I can do. You will be mine, and you will love it.”

His moans were growing louder as the Mage King stroked his cock, his pace even faster now. It was exactly the pace he needed to reach his climax, and Cian tried to hold it off, he didn’t want to come, but the combination of the thick fingers in his ass and the hand around his cock and the images in his head were too much.

He gasped and groaned as he came, pleasure flooding every part of his body, his back arching off the bed as he moaned. The Mage King kept stroking him, prolonging the pleasure until Cian was trembling and shuddering.

The Mage King slowed the pace of his hands, and eventually let go of Cian’s cock and let his fingers slide out of his ass.

Cian was still gasping for air, his limbs heavy and relaxed. The pleasure was fading slowly from his body and mind. He felt a hand around his wrist, moving his arm to rest above his head instead of across his face.

He started when another hand caressed his cheek, and Cian smiled.

“Look at me,” a gentle voice whispered into his ear.

Cian blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the sunlight that streamed into the room after keeping his eyes shut for so long. He looked up, straight into a pair of golden eyes. There was a part of him that froze in terror as soon as he locked eyes with the other man, but he also couldn’t look away.  

“Good boy,” the man above him said, the lines around his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Very good.”

No, it was bad. He wasn’t supposed to look the man in the eyes, but his thoughts were slow. The glow from his intense orgasm made it difficult to think. He had kept his eyes shut for a reason.

“Keep looking at me, princeling,” the man said, still smiling down at him.

He was a prince. Yes, of course he was, he was Prince Cian, and this man was –

The hand on his cheek quickly grabbed his chin to keep him from turning his head away.

“No!” Cian began to thrash on the bed as he realized his mistake. He pressed his hands against the Mage King’s chest, and started to kick him.

“Be still,” the Mage King told him, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at Cian. “Be still.”

Cian whimpered as his limbs relaxed. He couldn’t move. He could only look into the man’s strange, yellow eyes. “No.”

“You’re mine,” the Mage King told him firmly. “You’re mine, princeling.”

He felt a warmth wash over him, and he found himself trying to nod. “Yes,” he mumbled, even as part of his mind was shrieking in horror.

“You’ll be my sweet consort,” the Mage King continued. “And you will obey me. You will do what I say, when I say it.”

Cian hummed happily as a warm glow filled him. It felt so nice and comfortable. “Yes.” He smiled up at the Mage King.

The Mage King began to stroke his hair. “This is much better,” he said. “Not that I didn’t enjoy your stubbornness, princeling, but I much prefer you being compliant.”

Cian nodded. Yes, he was supposed to obey.

“Perhaps once I get bored of that I’ll release you from my thrall so I can enjoy your struggles once again,” the Mage King said. He moved to sit up on his knees by Cian’s side. “You looked very lovely, trying so hard to resist me, trying not to moan or move against me.” He let his hand drift down Cian’s chest and stomach, down towards his cock. “But I have other plans in mind for you for now.”

Cian whimpered when the Mage King’s fingers grazed his sensitive cock. It was too much after his orgasm.

The Mage King smiled down at him as he kept caressing Cian’s dick. “Does this hurt, princeling?”

“A little,” Cian managed, his hips jerking out of the way. “It’s – after coming, it’s too much.”

The Mage King’s hands drifted further down, sliding two fingers inside of Cian’s ass, making Cian whimper again. “Mmm, nice and relaxed,” he murmured, moving to kneel between Cian’s legs.

Cian’s eyes were drawn to the Mage King’s body as the man settled there. His chest was broad and muscular, covered in dark hairs down to his stomach and the ridges of his abs. His thick, hard cock jutted out amongst black curls. He gasped the Mage King kept fingering his ass. It felt kind of good, but also kind of painful.

He looked at the Mage King’s thick cock, so much thicker than his fingers, and wondered if it would even fit inside of him. “Not yet, please,” he moaned.

The Mage King snorted. “Your foolish attempts to resist me meant I had to wait much longer than I wanted to take my pleasure, little Prince. I won’t wait now.” He removed his fingers from Cian’s ass, then grabbed Cian by the back of his knees, lifting them up off of the mattress, exposing Cian’s hole to him.

Cian knew the Mage King was right, and nodded. He still gasped in pain when the Mage King pressed the tip of his cock against his asshole, and pushed until the thick head slipped inside. “Aah!”

The Mage King kept pushing forward, ignoring Cian’s sobs of pain. “Ooh yes,” the Mage King groaned. “So tight and hot. Perfect for me.”

Knowing that the Mage King was pleased made Cian feel better, even as he panted desperately. “Th-thank you,” he muttered. He felt the Mage King’s dick force his asshole to open wider and take more. It hurt, being stretched this wide, but he had to endure it for the Mage King.

The Mage King smiled down at him. “So polite. Perhaps you deserve a small reward.”

Cian gasped when he felt the lightest of touches on his flaccid dick. His eyes were wide when he lifted his head. There was nothing touching his cock, but he could still feel it.

“I told you,” the Mage King said. “My magic can make you feel good, princeling.”

Cian moaned when he felt light, gentle touches all over his body, not just his cock. Gentle fingers were stroking his inner thigh, and his neck, and his sides. He felt a hand run through his hair, then stroke his face.

He barely noticed it when the Mage King had filled him completely, the man’s thighs pressing against his ass, but he definitely noticed when the Mage King began to thrust. He gasped in surprise, then moaned at the next deep thrust. Cian angled his hips for the third thrust and oh yes, this felt even more amazing.

The Mage King grunted as he began fucking Cian faster, flesh slapping against flesh. The touches all over Cian’s body grew firmer, stroking him everywhere.

“Look at you,” the Mage King panted, smiling down at Cian. His golden eyes seemed to be glowing as he locked eyes with Cian. “Moaning and writhing in pleasure like you were made for it, princeling.”

“Please,” Cian moaned, not knowing what he was begging for, he just wanted more of this. The feeling of the Mage King’s thick dick sliding in and out of his asshole was amazing, the firm grip on his own cock felt amazing, the feeling of fingers stroking his chest felt amazing, even when they pinched his nipples every now and then. He arched his back, panting as he shuddered in pleasure.

“Already hard too,” the Mage King said, then groaned as he thrust in deep. “Eager to come again, little Prince?”

“Yes,” he moaned, nodding. He flung his arms out wide, fingers curling in the bedsheets underneath him. “Yes, please. It feels so good.”

The Mage King started fucking him faster and faster. “Next time,” he grunted, “next time, I’ll fuck you in the throne room.”

“Uh huh,” Cian managed, moaning as whatever was touching his dick was gripping him tight.

“You will ride me as I sit on the throne,” the Mage King told him, groaning as he fucked Cian deep and hard. “I will invite the survivors of the battle to watch. They will see that I’m their King now, and that you’ve submitted to me.”

Cian nodded, even as a tiny part of him was lit up with anger and hatred. “Yes,” he whimpered. “Yes, yes!” He would obey his Mage King, he would do as the man said and please him. It felt so good, why would he want to do anything else?

The Mage King let go of Cian’s knees, planting his hands on the bed on either side of Cian’s waist. The different angle meant he was able to thrust in even deeper. He stared down at Cian, his golden eyes burning with desire. “I wonder,” he managed, his voice rough, “how many of them will wish they were in my place? How many have fantasised about fucking your sweet, tight hole?”

Cian smiled up at the Mage King, wrapping his thighs around the man’s waist. Why had he ever resisted?

“You’re mine,” the Mage King said, and the invisible hands that were touching Cian all over caressed and fondled him firmly.

Cian arched his back as his nipples were pinched and pulled, the sharp pain only adding to the pleasure filling his body. “Yes,” he moaned. “I’m yours, all yours.” He’d never want to be anything else.

The Mage King kept staring down at him as he fucked Cian hard, his thrusts coming faster and faster, until finally he slammed in hard and threw his head back. His groans were loud and Cian felt the man’s big cock twitch inside of him as he came.

The magic that had been touching him grew more frenzied, and the firm touches pushed Cian over the edge too, making him come again. He moaned and whimpered, his come erupting from his cock and landing on the Mage King’s stomach as well as his own.

The Mage King’s breathing slowed, and he pulled out of Cian to lie down on the bed beside him. He gathered Cian into his arms, pressing him against his body, cradling Cian’s head to his chest.

Cian relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the other man’s body, the scent of fresh sweat mixed with the scent of fresh come. They both reeked of sex. As he rested his head against the Mage King’s chest, he listened to the man’s frantic heartbeat, and smiled. He had made the Mage King come and experience such pleasure.

“That was good,” the Mage King said, his hand coming up from Cian’s shoulder to pet his hair. “But trust me, princeling, this was just the start. Soon, you will feel pleasure and take delight in things you never thought imaginable. I look forward to showing you, teaching you, and using you.”

Cian let out a delighted hum. “I look forward to it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


End file.
